120155-drop-rates-of-housing-stuff
Content ---- ---- ---- Ya im done farming that giant now got better things to do... But i really think ANY housing item should be available to purchase with gold or renown or any kind of currency. | |} ---- ---- While correct, your wording could be misleading. Killing something 17 times makes you 17 times more likely to obtain that item than if you only killed it once. True, the 17th kill has the same chance as the 1st, but the larger the number of attempts, the more statistically probable it is that it will drop sometime in that set of kills. At some point, the sample size becomes large enough that it becomes almost a certainty that it will drop. | |} ---- i did farm for a couple hours. Killed the giant about 20-30 times. Maybe ill go back there and farm a little more tomorrow, but right now i ahve dailies to do :D | |} ---- Not even close. Flipping a coin 100 times with 99 heads in a row doesn't make the last try any more likely it will land tails. The coin doesn't care how many times you flipped it, nor does the NPC care how many times you previously killed it. | |} ---- Reading comprehension ftw. He was talking about the whole set of kills. | |} ---- ---- No, you can kill the same the mob once or 100,000 times and it still won't won't matter. It may seem like it is more likely to drop for you, but in reality it is the exact opposite. It doesn't matter if you kill one at a time or 100 at a time. If that principle applied to reality I should have over 100 Signs of Fusion - Eldan by now. When I farm them I do it in hour long sets of 5-10 NPCs at a time. All you're doing is increasing the frequency at which it can drop, but you aren't affecting the drop rate even a little bit. | |} ---- You guys are talking about 2 different things, you're answering to him about something different. It's like he'd have said "this car is blue" and you'd answer (looking the opposite way) "no this bus is yellow". But hey I'm sure you'll never want to admit you shouldn't have jumped on him saying something such as "not even close". Sigh... Oh well... | |} ---- ---- What he's saying is that if the drop rate is 1 in 100 (1%) killing 100 mobs at a time will increase your chance of success. This is true, but has nothing to do with the drop rate itself. You are simply putting the odds in your favor by essentially rolling 100 times at once. Each mob is still treated as a separate event and thus, the drop rate isn't affected. All you are doing is decreasing the time required (possibly) of seeing one drop. If on the 200th kill one drops, it matters not whether you killed 1 every minute, or 100 every minute. The drop rate is unaffected. | |} ---- He already said that, quote "True, the 17th kill has the same chance as the 1st", ergo you didn't have to go with "not even close". Oh well i'm done... You're the kind that stays stuck... | |} ----